Nerves
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Ryan works up the courage to ask Valera out. RaVe fic. One Shot.


Title: Nerves

By: Kasandra

Rating: K+

Paring: Ryan/Valera

Summary: Ryan works up the nerve to ask Valera out.

AN: Inspired by a thread at Talk CSI; this is for all RaVe shippers out there.

----------------------------------------

Ryan eyed the (_at the moment_) blonde woman who was reading a magazine from where he was sitting in the break room. He wasn't sure if she knew his eyes were on her, but he couldn't help but watch – he was transfixed.

He also wasn't sure of when his crush on her began; it seemed as if it were ages ago when he regarded her as colleague who he respected. However, it was different now. He still respected her; but ever since he almost got her fired, he couldn't imagine CSI without the fun loving DNA analyst, known as Maxine Valera.

The usually calm, collected CSI became a nervous wreck around her. No one at CSI knew that he liked her; or well he hoped they didn't. '_This is the perfect opportunity to ask her out, no one is around.' _Ryan thought to himself.

"Ryan is there a reason you've been staring at me for the past fifteen minutes?" Maxine asked, not bothering to look up from the article she was engrossed in.

He blinked momentarily before clearing his throat to respond. "I wasn't staring," he lied. "My mind was somewhere e-else."

Maxine looked up from her magazine this time, and flashed him a bright smile. "I know, Ryan; I was just teasing. I'm going to get another soda, do you want one?"

"No thanks. I have to get back to trace anyway." Ryan replied quickly losing his nerve. He rubbed his face. "I'll see you around." He gave her a quick grin and left. _'She probably would've said no anyway.' _

Maxine couldn't help but sigh wistfully as she watched him leave the break room. "It was good seeing you too." Chewing on her bottom lip, she wondered if Ryan had the slightest clue of her crush on him.

At that very moment, resident ballistics expert, Calleigh Duquesne walked into room. "Hi Valera!" she greeted cheerfully. Maxine gave her a small wave and Calleigh couldn't help but notice the dreamy look on her friend's face.

"I take it that Ryan was just here." Calleigh quipped as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

The comment broke Maxine out of her daze. "Excuse me?" she questioned in a panic. "What have you heard?"

The older woman chuckled. "It's obvious by the way you look at him when he's in the room. But it's alright Maxine," Calleigh reassured. "I think he's completely oblivious."

Maxine let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God." She took a long sip from her second can. "I'd die if he found out."

---------------------------------------------------

It had been two hours since he spoke to Valera yet Ryan couldn't stop thinking about her, though he could've fooled anyone because it seemed that he was engrossed in his work. His mind drifted off to what she was wearing; she looked pretty in her light blue top. He closed his eyes briefly as he pictured the way the shirt hugged her curves.

'_I should ask her out; this is driving me insane.' _He thought as he tapped his fingers against the worktable. "Tonight – when our shift is over."Ryan beamed, feeling suddenly courageous.

"What are you going to do tonight?" Eric questioned curiously to his partner.

"N-nothing man. I just have a lot on my mind." Ryan replied, looking back down at the evidence.

"That's the word on the street today." Eric replied.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan demanded.

Eric raised his hands in defense. "I just heard that you've been a little off your game today."

Ryan's eyebrow arched. "Not that it's any of your business but I'm fine."

"That's not what Valera said." Eric stated simply.

Ryan looked up suddenly. "You were talking about me with Valera? What did she say?"

Eric's brows furrowed at Ryan's reaction. "Relax Wolfe. I went to get the results from her, and she asked me if you were OK. She seemed worried."

"Oh." Ryan replied quietly, unsure of what to say.

Eric shrugged, "You should talk to her." Ryan nodded as Eric continued. "Meanwhile, I think I've found something."

----------------------------------------

With the case finally solved, Ryan looked eagerly for Maxine. He found Calleigh at the receptionist desk. "Have you seen Valera?"

"Uh, I saw her in the locker room, not too long ago. She should still be there." Calleigh replied.

Ryan took off to the locker room and he made a note to apologize to her for his rudeness. "Valera! There you are!"

Maxine stuck her head out of the locker. "Ryan! Hey, what's going on?"

Ryan grinned and shoved his now sweaty palms into his pockets nervously. His stomach churned. "Uh, um... I– I heard you were worried about me."

Maxine turned beet red. '_I am going to kill Eric!' _she seethed. "Oh, about that – yeah you seemed kind of out of it earlier."

"I'm great." He replied, noticing how awkward the room had become. Seeing how he continued to look at her, Maxine eyed him carefully. She slung her oversized purse onto her shoulder as she closed locker. She walked over to where he was standing.

"Was there something else?" she questioned, also hating the palpable tension. Ryan looked into her eyes and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Thai food!" he burst out. Maxine cocked her head. "Thai food?" she repeated questioningly.

"I heard you liked Thai food. And I like Thai food." Ryan responded nervously.

"Is that your way of asking me out?" Maxine questioned with a chuckle. '_Oh my God Ryan is asking me out!' _

However, he didn't find the chuckle to be amusing; "Are you mocking me? A no would've sufficed."

"No! Not at all." Maxine responded quickly, trying control the minor damage. "In fact, I'd love to go out with you." She flashed him another bright smile as her heart sang with joy.

Ryan sighed in relief. "Great. So if I'm done and you're done for the day, would you like to go grab a bite to eat now? I just need to grab my things and punch out."

Maxine nodded, "Sure, I'll wait by the elevator." Deciding to be equally courageous she placed a quick kiss on his lips before leaving Ryan alone in the locker room.

Ryan rubbed his chin before he too, broke out in a grin. "Perfect."

**FIN.**


End file.
